


Beautiful Christmas

by nerdgurllove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, With each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgurllove/pseuds/nerdgurllove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic.  Like at all.  So I decided to jump right in...and start with a m one.  Probably not the greatest idea but that's ok. Pls be kind but comments and critiques are welcome!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Like at all. So I decided to jump right in...and start with a m one. Probably not the greatest idea but that's ok. Pls be kind but comments and critiques are welcome!!

Chapter One 

Lucy shivered as she shut the door to her café. It was only a week from Christmas and the snow falling slowly from the sky showed it. She pulled on her gloves and slipped the key into her purse. Slowly, Lucy started the long walk from her café to her apartment. It was only four blocks away but the cold New York streets made it seem much longer. Lucy started to think about Christmas. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She didn’t really want to go home. Things were still tense with her father, even if they were trying to patch up their relationship. Maybe she could go over to her friend Levy’s house. But she was probably going to be with Gajeel most of the time. Gajeel was Levy’s boyfriend of a little over six months and everyone could see how much in love they were. If asked, Levy was sure to skip her plans with Gajeel to spend time with Lucy, but she didn’t want to ruin Levy’s plans. She could go see her other friends but she wasn’t as close to them as she was to Levy. Most likely she would just stay home and work on her novel. Without realizing it, Lucy had walked all the way home. She walked up the stairs and put the key in her lock. As she twisted the key, someone opened the door on the other side. Lucy’s heart froze in her chest. The door opened all the way and she saw a shock of pink hair.  
“Natsu!??” Lucy cried, “What are you doing here?”  
“I was sleeping, until you came and woke me up” he said and yawned  
“Why can’t you sleep in your own apartment?” asked Lucy curiously  
“Because I'd be alone then” Natsu whispered, suddenly shy. He shuffled his feet. “Hapy is at the vet getting shots and he’s been gone all day. I got off from the store early and was lonely” he shrugged “I was going to surprise you when you got home from work but I fell asleep” He laughed nervously “You’re not mad are you? I’m sorry if I scared you” He was tugging at the ends of his scarf. Lucy had never seen him act this way before. He looked like he was thinking very hard about something, which Lucy had never seen happen.  
“Natsu, is there anything wrong?” Lucy asked cautiously  
“No!” Natsu shook his head quickly “No, nothing at all. Do you have any food Luc? I’m starving!” Lucy shook her head. Just like that, her Natsu was back. The one who loved food, fighting, and Hapy. The one she had fallen in love with. Lucy had just come to terms with her feelings and they still surprised her sometimes. Just now, when Natsu had opened the door, she had shocked herself when she realized just how fuckable he looked, all sleepy and warm. Lucy knew she had a dirty mind but the images she came up with after that were just nasty. Lucy was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard the slamming of her kitchen cabinets.  
“Natsu,” she called “What are you doing?”  
“Looking for food Luc, what do you think?” Lucy shook her head and walked into her small and tidy kitchen to see Natsu stirring a hot chocolate packet into a second cup of hot coco. Lucy walked over to the fridge to get whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and rainbow sprinkles. Then she turned to a cabinet and pulled out half a bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey. Both her and Natsu were over twenty one and she might need the liquid confidence to go through with her plan. It had popped into her head when she was walking into the kitchen. She was going to confess to him. That way, if things went wrong, she could go hide in a hotel somewhere and pretend later that it was a vacation. She walked over to Natsu and put down everything in her arms down on the counter.  
“Is this ok?” she asked, holding up the bottle. Natsu laughed when he saw what she was holding.  
“Sure Luc,” he shook his head, still smiling. Lucy smiled too, and poured a small amount amount of the alcohol into each of the sweet drinks. She stirred it in and squirted a large pile of whipped cream on to the two drinks. She then drizzled chocolate sauce and poured a huge number of rainbow sprinkles over them.  
“Those look really good Luc,” Natsu commented from where he was leaning on the stove.  
“Aw thanks Natsu,” was all Lucy said as she put both the chocolates on a tray and pulled a plate out of a cabinet. She reached over to her pantry and pulled out a tray full of gingerbread men. She put two each on the plate, two girls for Lucy and two boys for Natsu. Then Lucy reaches for a box of caramel candies and places a couple on the plate as well. Satisfied that they had all the food that they could need, Lucy turns around, only to find that Natsu had left the kitchen. She is surprised when she walks into the living room, seeing Natsu crouched over her fireplace. He had piled her favorite pine scented logs in the fireplace and was carefully lighting the fire, holding a small flame in his cupped hands. His tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth, showing how much he really was concentrating. Lucy smiled, a softer one that showed how much she really cared for him.  
“Natsu,” Lucy giggled, her smile leaking into her question “what in the world are doing?”  
Natsu turned around. “What are you talking about Lucy? I’m lighting a fire. I thought the pine logs were your favorite?”  
“They are Natsu. Thank you. I was just wondering why you were using logs when you could have just made one without them, that’s all, “  
“What a silly question Luc!” Natsu shook his head. “I used them because they make you happy. Whenever you use them you always talk about how good they smell,”  
“Oh!” Lucy hadn’t realized the Natsu noticed that she liked the way the pine logs smelled. She always got them when it started getting close to Christmas because they reminded her of going to look for Christmas trees with her mother. “Well thanks again Natsu,” was all Lucy could say.  
“No problem Luc,” responded Natsu, now busy stuffing the cracks in the logs with old newspaper. Lucy placed the tray of food and drinks on the coffee table and got another blanket from the chest next to the couch. She put the blanket on the couch and went over to the basket under the TV, looking through her movies to find a good one. She found her favorite movie, The Fault in Our Stars, but figured Natsu didn’t want to see a sad movie. Then she found a Christmas classic, The Christmas Carol. She didn’t think that Natsu was very into Charles Dickens, so it would probably be a new movie for him. She herself had watched the movie many times, but it was one of her favorites.  
“I’m going to put a movie on Natsu. Is that ok?” Lucy turned around, looking for the remote.  
“Sure Lucy, anything you want,” Natsu answered, completely focused on finishing lighting the fire. A second later his trials were rewarded when, with a flash of sparks, the whole pile of logs and newspaper burst into flame. It crackled merrily, making Natsu laugh. Meanwhile, Lucy was still looking for the remote. She was bent over, searching through the mess of magazines and flowers on her end table when Natsu turned around. He was going to say something about the fire but his remark died on his lips when he saw Lucy’s full rear on display as she hunted for the remote. Natsu had been aware of his feelings ever since he first meet Lucy, but was only just starting to understand them. It was these moments that he understood the most. He had always thought that Lucy was beautiful, even when he didn’t understand his feelings. Now, Lucy’s two plump cheeks were on right in front of him. He blushed in spite of himself. He quickly turned around, but the image of Lucy’s fine bum was burned into his mind. He shook his head, trying to refocus himself. Lucy was fluffing pillows into the corner of the couch, making a cozy nest to sit it. She then put the movie in the disc-player and, grabbing her blanket, wrapped herself up and curled into her nest. Natsu finished playing with the fire and placed the tray on the end table, so Lucy could reach without moving. Then he sat down next to her, curling over her form. Lucy slowly relaxed into his warm body, letting the stress of the day melt off her body. She lay her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she was going to confess, she had to do it now. Natsu wrapped his arms around her middle and felt her ass resting in his lap. He gulped. If he kept thinking like this, then Lucy would run away and never come back. He forced his mind to go blank and ignore the feeling. That proved impossible when Lucy shifted, moving so she could angle her face and upper body towards Natsu.  
“Natsu, do you like me?” The question came out of nowhere, shocking him.  
“Um, sure Luc of course I like you, you’re a great friend” Natsu was sure this what she meant. There was no way that she liked him as he did. Lucy sighed. She was going to have to spell this out.  
“That isn’t what I mean. Do you like me as more than a friend?” Natsu’s heart stopped. She couldn’t mean this...could she?  
“Lucy, do you like me?” Natsu couldn’t bear to imagine what would happen if she said no. Lucy hoped she wouldn’t regret this.  
“Yes, Natsu, I like you” Lucy smiled as she said this, dozens of images flooded her mind as she thought about her wonderful partner. Natsu’s heart burst as the words fell from Lucy’s lips. She felt the same. Overcome with feelings and not thinking straight, he softly pressed his lips to hers. Lucy was overwhelmed as she felt Natsu’s lips press against hers. They were slightly rough and warm, so warm. They burned Lucy’s own and it felt so good. He tasted like smoke and chocolate and cinnamon whiskey. He slowly opened his mouth and Lucy moaned softly. Natsu was in heaven. Lucy tasted so good, like sugar and the ginger cookies she had eaten. When he opened his mouth, Lucy stuck her little strawberry tongue into his mouth and Natsu groaned. Her little tongue slid right in and started to explore. Slowly he pulled away to breathe. Lucy was panting a little and her blue eyes were full of lust. She stood up and pulled him up with her. Lucy shoved him down the hall and pulled open the door of her room.  
“Let’s move this party, huh?” she asked in a low voice that was just dripping sex. Natsu gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...cliff hanger but I have to figure out how to write the smut. Also the confession part is kinda rough but I'm working on it.


End file.
